Conventional mechanical seals are used to separate different fluids and comprise a rotatable seal ring rotationally connected to a rotatable shaft with a seal face engaging a seal face of a stationary seal ring connected to a housing and the like, one or both of the seal rings being axially movable and being resiliently urged toward one another so to insure seal face engagements. Distortion of the seal ring support, either shaft or housing which occurs primarily because of temperature considerations as transmitted to the seal rings causing distortion of the seal rings and malfunction of the seal. Wearing of the seal faces can be expected because of the speed of rotation therebetween which can become severe in high speed applications.